Best Summer Ever
by SammyRizzo
Summary: It was suppose to be the best summer of Stiles's life,no supernatural drama,no hunters,and more importantly NO SCHOOL,that was until the naked girl apporched him and pulled him righht back in (AU Season 3)


**(Hey Welcome To This New Fic Of Mine, Please Send Reviews I love hearing feed back!)**

**The Hale House**

Derek leaned against his house, and waited for Isaac to arrive, they would need to slip out of town before Scott or the other's got wind

"Dammit Isaac where are you?" after a few more minutes Derek turned to his wolf form

"Owoooooo!"

the sound echoed through the woods and within a moment Isaac charged over, "I know i know I'm late!" he slowly changed back to his human form

**The Bushes**

as the howl echoed the grey fur creature dropped down the hill and began shaking wildly allowing foam to leak from it's mouth

**The Stilinski House**

the shoe slammed against Stiles's head, he slowly got up "nahh...let me sleep it's only...4 o clock!?"

Stiles sat up, his father was dressed in a suit and tie

"Look kid I'll probably be gone for the entire summer, no parties and especially no going in my office capisce?"

"Got it...now let me sleep" he placed his head back on his pillow

the last three months had gone so smoothly Jackson had learned to control his new werewolf powers and his and Scott's hatred had now bubbled to a friendly rivalry

Alison and her father had packed up a few weeks after Gerard's defeat and moved away from Beacon Hills

Stiles was awaiting his beautiful and supernatural free summer...

**Beacon Hills High School-3 Minutes To The End**

"So any word from Jackson?"

"Nah he skipped the party" Danny's eyes didn't move from his phone, Jackson wanted to talk to him

"Weird" Stiles kept doodling in his notebook and focused on the clock

as the bell run Stiles sprinted out the doors, for three months he was free to do anything he wanted

He hopped into his jeep and sped off from the parking lot, this summer was going to be sweet

**The Lacrosse Field**

Scott stood at the end of the field, his backpack laid at his feet, on the other end was Jackson, cracking his knuckles

"You sure you wanna do this?" Scott's eyes were already glowing there golden shine"

Jackson's glowed there stale blue "Positive" he said between gritted teeth

"RAWR!"

the two beta's charged at each other and leaped into the air slamming against each other with enough force they flew to the ground

Scott felt his arm was broken, he slowly got back up and felt it cracked into place

on the other end the bone was poking out of Jackson's leg, he pressed down and popped it back into place"

Jackson stared right at Scott and noticed his eyes were red, scott shook his head and they were golden again

"Weird" Jackson stood up and charged right at Scott on all fours, Scott leaped out of his way and flipped him onto the ground

Jackson quickly got back up, "Okay Okay I get it, I still gotta lot of work"

Scott smirked and picked up his backpack, "Hey we're meeting at Stiles at 8, you in?"

Jackson cracked his jaw and spit out some blood "Sure, why not"

**The Clinic**

Doctor Deaton sat in his office scanning the recent fax he had gotten, it was concerning a friend of a friend informed him that Gerard Argent was found in a nursing home, his cancer virtually unrecognizable

"uh Doc?" Scott slowly made his way into the office, as Deaton quickly shuffled the fax under his paper work

"Yes Scott, what can i do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have my pay check?"

"Oh?...of course" he lightly chuckled, and handed the check to the teen

**The Road**

"Wake Me Up, before ya go go don't leave meeee...shit" Stiles's jeep started slowing down as he pulled it to the side

He slowly got out and popped the hood, the engine was smoking, and he had zero clue how to fix it

"Hmm?"

Stiles pulled a wrench from his glove compartment and slowly began fixing the engine

"You Sing really good" Stiles nearly jumped as he heard the girl, he turned and was stunned by the beautiful nude girl in front of him

"I...uh...hi"

**The Field**

Danny sat on the bleachers as Jackson came over, "Hey Danny"

Danny looked up at him, "Hey...so what did you wanna talk about?" the two best friend had been distant since Jackson's death

"i need to tell you something"

"What?"

Jackson took a deep breath and changed right in front of Danny,Danny looked at his friend

"So...your a werewolf now?"

Jackson was so surprised by Danny's words, he turned back to his human form

"You know about...this?"

"Dude it's Beacon Hills" he said with a smirk

**Lydia's House**

Jackson slowly made his way upstairs, he could hear a heatbeat in Lydia's room but it did not match her scent

"HEY!" he slammed the door open and got ready for a fight, Stiles rolled out of the closet holding Lydia's underwear and a dress, "I know this looks bad but i can explain!"

"Oh i'd love to here it" Jackson cracked his knuckles as he approached Stiles, "Better start talking"

**Stiles's House**

"So i brought her here" Stiles finished his story as Malia came out in one of Lydia's dress "Uh...how do i look?" she said awkwardly twirling around

"You look good" Stiles said mesmerized by her beauty

"Yeah really pretty"

Malia blushed "Thank You"

the three stood in the room until Malia had a strange look on her face "ah...ah...ah...CHOO!" suddenly she turned into a coyote and stared at Jackson lightly growling

**Derek's Loft**

Beep Beep

"Hello?" Peter said in a calm voice

"we need your help!"

"What did you boys do?"

"A...this girl just turned into a coyote and she's attacking Jackson...Peter...are you there?"

**Stiles's Room**

"ARRGH!" Jackson was trying not to kill Malia as she kept trying to bite him, "Let her go!"

Peter leaped in as Jackson let her go, Malia turned and charged right at him,Peter tapped her on the snot and suddenly she fell to the ground grabbing her nose

"OW!"

Peter smirked "Werecoyote...rare in Beacon Hills"

"Where did she come from?"

"That's what we're going to find out"

(To Be Continued)


End file.
